Augmented-reality systems can be used in connection with certain electronic devices. For example, digital images can be superimposed over an environment shown on a display of an electronic device in order to provide additional information to a viewer. The digital images can be related to the objects in the environment by location or content, for example.
Electronic devices can use sensor data to identify features of the objects in the environment in order to provide an augmented-reality display. Augmented-reality is a process wherein a live view of a physical, real world environment (which may be obtained via the camera, for example) may be augmented by computer generated images.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.